


i wanna ruin our friendship

by Anonymous



Category: mcyt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: purpled is not a jealous personbut his dreams of getting railed by his best friends begs to differ(i've made this as hard as possible to find so if you are reading this you searched for this. please don't hate me this is a hyperfixation lol i'm aware this is bad)
Relationships: Andrew | gamerboy80/Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled/SammyGreen (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled/SammyGreen (Video Blogging RPF)/Wallibear, Grayson | Purpled/Toby Smith | Tubbo/Ranboo/TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled/Wallibear, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 104
Kudos: 398
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Jealousy

Purpled was not a jealous person

Yet now as he watched his two best friends walk happily hand in hand, he felt something ugly twist in his gut.

Purpled was sitting on the cliff above Tommy's base, watching as the two goofed off in the hidden clearing below. He felt like a creep yet he couldn't get himself to move from his perch.

When Tubbo and Tommy had told him they were dating, he had been happy for them and things had gone on as normal, friendship unaffected. 

Or so they thought

Purpled had always been… unsure of his sexuality. He knew that he liked girls and he never thought too much of it, pushing down his thoughts whenever they wandered to boys. 

Then like the start of every cliche movie, he met Tubbo and Tommy.

Right from the start the three of them had been close and Purpled had never felt like he was intruding in their friendships as the trio rained teenage chaos upon the server. 

As time went on and he grew closer to them He began to notice little things about them, like how Tubbo's laugh could light up an entire room, or Tommy's eyes always sparkled when he talked about something he liked. He thought they were both beautiful, and he loved to talk and spend time with them. He ignored the feelings, dismissing them as platonic admiration for his friends and nothing else until his thoughts started to travel down a ... different route and he could no longer dismiss his feelings. 

Purpled sighed, purple eyes full of envy as he watched them playfully shove each other, Tommy tackling Tubbo to the ground as they began to wrestle. Well more like Tubbo tried to flip Tommy over while said blond attacked his neck with kisses. Purpled felt his face heat up and he tried to tear his eyes away, face flushing pink as the scene grew more heated. 

Why was he like this? He wondered to himself, sitting on this ledge watching his two best friends make out, slightly turned on like a fucking creep.

Long story short, Purpled was sad, lonely, and horny. 

Down below the pair had stood up, Tommy practically dragging Tubbo into his base and Purpled suddenly became painfully aware of a particular issue under his giant hoodie. 

His face went beet red as he groaned into his hands as he realized that he had a boner, a fucking boner, from watching Tubbo and Tommy. If possible his face went redder as he realized he’d have to deal with his problem as he remembered that Niki had asked him to help in the bakery today, he couldn't just let it go away by itself like he normally would.

Quickly scanning the area to make sure nobody would see him, Purpled pulled his hoodie down as much as he could, flipping up the hood to hide his face, and sprinted towards his spaceship house.

Once he was safely inside, he kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the bed, letting out an involuntary groan as his clothed dick rubbed against the mattress. Purpled hid his face in his arms as he automatically moved his hips, desperate to get any sort of friction he could, the guilt he had felt quickly replaced with a foggy _need_. Groaning, the blond rolled onto his back, hiking up hoodie and tee-shirt enough to expose his stomach and the waist of his pants. He hesitated only for a moment with his hand on his belt buckle before quickly undid his belt and lifted his hips and struggled to get off his jeans. In his struggle, his hoodie had gotten tangled around his torso, so with a quiet “fuck it” he sat up and yanked off his hoodie and shirt, tossing them to the side, leaving him just in his boxers. Somewhere in his foggy mind, he remembered that he had a time limit so not wanted to waste any time, he began to palm himself through his boxers, head falling back against the wall as he let out a soft moan. Not wanting to stop long enough to grab lube, Purpled put three fingers in his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around them, covering them with saliva. 

Growing impatient, he removed his fingers from his mouth, using his free hand to tug off his boxes, sighing as his erection sprung free, hitting his stomach. Not wasting any time he wrapped his damp hand around his dick, leaning back on his other hand for support as he began to pump himself, not bothering to stop the moans that fell from his mouth. He began to tease himself, running his thumb over the slit, smearing precum all around, but as much as he wanted to take his time, he knew he couldn't. His brain unintentionally flashed to the memory of Tommy and Tubbo, causing his face to flush red again as he began to speed up, panting heavily as the room was filled with his breathy moans, feeling the familiar heat begin to build up in his stomach as he pictured his friends. Subconsciously he spread his legs slightly wider, as he used his free hand to play with one of his nipples, he threw back his head letting out a deep groan as he came painting his hand white, hips jutting forward as his vision blurred slightly. 

Purpled was breathing heavily as he collapsed onto his bed, trying to ignore the guilt that he just jacked off the thought of his best friends, instead, staring at his hand that was coated in cum. A horrible, wonderful thought crossed his mind, and bringing the hand to his mouth, he licked it.

It tasted slightly salty and was thicker than he thought but it wasn't terrible.

He eventually pushed himself up, pulling on his boxers he walked to the bathroom to wash up. Looking in the mirror he was almost shocked. His hair was a disaster, sticking up in every direction, his purple eyes were blown wide, his face was flushed and there was cum smeared across his lips. 

He looked hot as hell.

Shaking his head slightly he looked at the clock realizing that he had to be at the bakery in less than 10 minutes. He quickly washed his hands and face, deciding to blame his hair on falling asleep or something. He quickly got dressed and rushed down to the ground, taking a moment to steady himself before rushing towards the bakery. 

He could deal with feelings later. 

  
  


\-------

It turned out that “dealing with feelings later” was harder than he thought. 

Ever since that day, his feelings for his friends had only grown, causing him problems as it began to leak into his dreams, turning them more and more explicit. 

He tried to act normal when the three of them hung out but his brain kept wandering to places it shouldn't go, honestly the fact they hadn’t noticed was a miracle. He still felt jealous, jealous of fact that they loved each other, jealous that they didn’t need him. He blamed it on hormones and the fact that they were both unfairly hot and tried to push the feelings away. He still had them as friends and he didn’t want to lose that so he kept his mouth shut and settled on jacking off by himself as his dreams became more and more lewd.

It all came to a screeching halt when Tubbo invited him and Tommy to spend the night at his house 

Despite being friends for over a year now, the three of them rarely went over to each other's houses, much preferring to spend their time outside exploring, training, or just goofing off and causing chaos. 

However it had been raining for the past two days, and they were all bored trapped in their houses as it wasn't exactly ideal to go outside.

Purpled was asleep, tangled in his sheets as the rain pounded on the roof, echoing softly in the ship when suddenly the peacefulness was interrupted by a buzzing noise

  
_Tubbo whispered to Purpled: hey_

_Tubbo whispered to Purpled: hey_

_Tubbo whispered to Purpled: hey_

_Tubbo whispered to Purpled: you awake?_

Purpled groaned as the buzzing of his comm woke him up. He rubbed his eyes, smiling as he noticed who the massages were from.

  
_Purpled whispered to Tubbo: I am now_

_Tubbo whispered to Purpled: lovely!_

_Tubbo whispered to Purpled: you should come over and spend the night_

_Tubbo whispered to Purpled: I already asked Tommy and he said yeah so you should come_

Purpled shivered a bit at the thought of spending the night with both the boys he like

  
_Purpled whispered to Tubbo: sure, when do you want me over?_

_Tubbo whispered to Purpled: as soon as you can_

_Purpled whispered to Tubbo: alright, see you soon :)_

_Tubbo whispered to Purpled: see you soon :)_

  
  


As soon as he read Tubbo's message, he threw off his blanket, shivering as the cold air hit his bare chest, quickly scanning his messy room, searching for his backpack. When he found the dark purple bag, he grabbed it and quickly began to fill it up with the stuff he'd need. Walking into the bathroom with the intention of grabbing his toothbrush, he was greeted with the side of himself, shirtless and pajama pants riding low on his hips and he remembered that he should probably get some clothes on. 

Quickly brushing his teeth, washing his face, and attempting to calm down his messy hair, he deemed himself presentable. Grabbing what he needed, he walked back to his room and dumped the toiletries into the front pouch of his bag. 

"Clothing, clothing" he mumbled, walking towards his wardrobe.

Throwing on a random t-shirt and some black jeans, he grabbed some socks, not bothering to match them and he pulled them on. Unplugging his charger and comm unit, shoving them unceremoniously into the top pouch alongside his headphones, he did a final check before zipping up his bag and leaving the room, grabbing his hoodie off the back of his desk chair. After yanking the hoodie over his head, he only struggled slightly with his shoes and tried to remember where he left his raincoat. Once he'd found it, he buttoned it up before slinging the bag over his shoulder, and then he was off. 

He ran most of the way to Tubbo's house, as the rain poured down into him, stumbling occasionally on the wet pathway. 

Once he arrived at the house he knocked nervously on the door, excited yet nervous to spend all this time with his friends. Purpled took a deep breath to steady himself, mentally reminding himself that these were his friends. 

Soon enough the door flung open, and Purpled was created by tubbo's warm smile. 

"Hey Purpled!! Come on in" the blond stepped inside, being careful not to drip on the floor, thankful for the fact that his bag was waterproof. 

"Hey Tubbs! Uh, where should I put my jacket?" He asked 

"You know what, just leave it on the floor, it'll dry out eventually" 

Purpled did just that, dumping the coat on the ground and grabbing his backpack, letting Tubbo grab his arm and laid him to the living room where Tommy was waiting. 

"Took ya long enough!" Tommy teased as the two walked into the room 

"Oh shush you" 

They all laughed as Purpled dumped his bag on the floor and flopped onto one of the couches. Music softly began to play in the background as Tubbo turned on the stereo before sitting in one of the armchairs, sitting sideways, letting his feet dangle off one of the arms, Tommy sitting on the one across. Purpled soon forgot why he was so nervous as they quickly fell into comfortable conversation, chatting and laughing for hours until they became hungry. As they made dinner, the conversations continued, as they kept laughing and poking fun at each other. 

At one point as a joke, Tommy had gone behind Purpled, wrapping his arms around the poor boy's waist and resting his chin on top of his head, reminding Purpled of just how tall Tommy was. 

He totally, 100% did not get extremely flustered. Not at all. He had no clue what you're talking about.

Dinner was eaten in comfortable silence, the conversation slower as they all ate. 

After dinner Tubbo suggested they move up to his room to watch a movie or play games, so, grabbing their bags, the trio made their way upstairs to Tubbo's bedroom. 

How he'd ended up in this situation was beyond him, but as Purpled sat on Tubbo's bed, watching a movie with Tommy sitting on one side of him, Tubbo on the other, he couldn't figure out if this was the best or worst thing that I ever happened to him. He tried his best to relax but that was proving to be difficult, when Tommy was leaning on him and Tubbo had decided to lay across their laps, using Purpled's thighs as a pillow, arm occasionally brushing his crotch when he moved. 

He had never fought so hard against a boner in his entire life. 

As he struggled to focus on the movie, he misses the sly look that passed between Tubbo and Tommy. 

" You doing good Purpled?" 

Tommy was still leaning against Purpled, his deep voice right next to his ear making him shiver

"Yeah, I'm alright" Purpled was slightly confused and the question

"You sure? You are awfully fidgety" Tubbo looked up at him from his lap, head tilting away that showed off his neck, as he looked up at Purpled

"Am I?" Purpled's voice was strained as he struggled to hold on to his self-control. 

Suddenly, Tommy turned and grabbed Purpled by the neck, putting his mouth next to the shocked boy's ear. 

"You've been fidgeting this for the entire movie, almost as if you're trying to hide something" 

Tommy smirked as Tubbo shifted in Purpled's lap, pulling himself up so that he was straddling the boy. 

Purpled was in shock. 

What was going on? what the hell were they doing? Was this really happening?

A million thoughts buzzed in his head as he tried to figure out what the fuck was going on.

Tommy still had his hand around Purpled's neck, not squeezing or putting any pressure, just holding it in place as he nibbled and played with his ear. Tubbo was straddling his lap as he sucked on the side of his neck, leaving marks that would be very hard to hide tomorrow, the brunette not moving yes somehow preventing Purpled from moving his hips as his body desperately tried to search for friction. 

"W..what are you doing?" He stuttered, voice pitching, struggling to comprehend what was going on. He'd been wanting this for so long, yet had been so sure it would never happen. 

Tubbo looked up at him and smirked, pupils dilated as his bright blue eyes met wide purple eyes. 

"You are really bad at hiding emotions Grayson" 

Tubbo's voice dripped with honey, sending shivers down his back when Tubbo used his real name. 

"Saw right through you"

Purpled's eyes went even wider. 

They knew, oh shit they knew

During this time, Tommy had released his hand from around Purpled's neck and had slipped behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist once again, only this time, as he rests his chin on Purpled's shoulder, Tommy's deep blue eyes were half-closed, pupils dilated with what Purpled now knew was lust. 

"I never took you for the jealous type" Tommy's deep voice rumbled right in his ear "But oh was it fun to watch you get all riled up, all pretty and flustered" 

Purpled could feel both of them, Tommy's hard-on against his lower back, Tubbo's right against his own. 

"Saw you that day, on the cliff, watching us"

Tubbo's lips were inches away from his own as the brunette wrapped his arms around Purpled's neck, purple eyes widening. 

"Did you enjoy the show Grayson?" Purpled could only nod 

"It certainly seemed like you did, the way you ran off to your house and emerged 20 minutes later looking like the life had been fucked out of you" 

you could hear the smirk in Tommy's voice as Purpled's face went bright red

"How- I- how do you-" Purpled stuttered

"We were just testing a little theory we had. knew you were watching, wanted to see how you'd react" Tubbo said as if he were stating the most obvious thing in the world

Purpled's pants started to become uncomfortably tight as Tommy began to once again suck on his neck. He let out of small whine as he tried to move his hips

The two boys chuckled as the third began to come undone. They had both had a crush on the purple-eyed boy for a long time, and it had been very clear that he liked him too. 

"Use your words Grayson, what do you want?" 

If Tubbo's voice was sweet like dripping honey, then Tommy's sounded like thunder sending shivers down Purpled's spine

The purple-eyed boy took a deep breath before replying

"I want you to fuck me. I want you to use my body however you want. Mark me up and make me scream, let the entire SMP know"

He looked both Tubbo and Tommy in the eyes

"I want you to fuck me so hard that can't walk for days and I feel it for weeks." 

Tommy and Tubbo both stood shocked for a moment before grins split both of their faces. 

  
  


"I think that can be arranged" Tubbo said and suddenly the brunette's lips attacked his, grinding his hips down and holy fuck it felt good.

From behind, Tommy snaked his hands under Grayson's hoodie, running his big hands up and down his sides, before bringing them up to his nipples. Grayson broke the kiss as he threw his head back, resting it on Tommy's shoulder, panting heavily as Tubbo continued to grind down. Both Tommy and Tubbo attacked his neck and he could feel the heat building in his stomach and he let out an embarrassing squeak, hands flying up to cover his mouth. 

"Gonna… gonna cum" his voice was muffled by his hoodie sleeves

"Already? Wow, you are sensitive" Tommy's voice, although teasing, held no malice as he continued to run his hands around Grayson's torso, catching the smaller boy's lips in his own as Tubbo continued to grind down. Grayson buried his hands in tubbo's hair, throwing back his head as he came in his boxers with a low groan. 

The two barely let him rest before Tubbo scrambled out of his lap and Tommy moved to his front, grabbing the bottom of the hoodie.

"Arms up" Purpled quickly obeyed and let him pull off the hoodie tossing it to the side, stripping out of his own white and red tee-shirt.

"Toby sweety could you please get on your knees in front of Grayson?" Tommy asked his boyfriend as he undid his own belt carelessly tossing it aside. Tubbo happily shuffled forwards towards them, plopping himself in front of Grayson, legs spread slightly, blue eyes looking up expectantly

"Why don't you two put on a little show?" Tommy said, kicking off his cargo pants and reaching into his boxers.

"Can I?" He asked softly, Tubbo nodded encouragingly

Tommy sat to the side watching as Grayson began to undo the buttons of Tubbo's shirt, pulling it off, admiring the soft skin of the Brits torso, pressing a small kiss on his shoulder. He looked up and shyly asked the boy 

"May I call you Toby?" 

The brunette nodded and with that Grayson began to undo Toby's belt, sucking a hickey on his neck as he undid the belt and unbuttoned the pants, Toby lifting his hips as Grayson pulled them off. Toby then pulled him in for a kiss, moaning as Grayson bit his bottom lip, gaining entrance and pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth as they began to sloppily makeout. They only broke the kiss when Grayson practically tore off his tee-shirt, tossing it to the side, relishing in the feeling of Toby's bare chest against his own as he was pushed back against the bed. Toby wasted no time undoing his belt, Grayson lifting his hips allowing Toby to pull off his tight jeans, leaving them both in only their boxers. Toby nuzzled Grayson's bulge making him inhale sharply at the sudden contact. The brunette began to mouth him through the boxers, sending a shock of pleasure up his body.

"Mmmm you feel big, can't wait to have this in me" Toby hummed as Tommy used the hand not stroking himself to run his hand through Grayson's hair. 

Any dominance that the purple-eyed boy had quickly evaporated as he let the two take control. Toby hooked his hands on the waist of Grayson's boxers and pulled them down after getting a nod from the boy, letting his dick spring free. He had his back against Tommy who was biting his neck and shoulders as he used his big hands to feel Grayson up and down, relishing in the fact that Grayson seemed to melt as they manhandled him. 

Grayson's body suddenly tensed as Toby began to lick and suck on his dick. Grayson's hands gripped the sheets and he watched the sight below him. Tommy had the best view, watching the two beautiful boys below him, Toby looking all pretty with Grayson's dick in his mouth, Grayson's eyes screwed shut as he came undone. Toby pulled off, earning a whine from gray that was cut off when Toby pressed against him to catch Tommy in a kiss. 

"You should prep him, but make sure he can still see me," Tommy nodded as he grabbed the lube from a drawer, as Toby pulled off his boxers and tossed them on the floor. 

Toby made a show of sucking on his fingers, covering them with saliva before he leaned back giving Grayson a perfect view as the brunette slipped a finger into himself with a satisfied moan. His attention was drawn back to Tommy when he heard the cap of a bottle pop open. 

"Lay on your back" Tommy ordered.

Once he'd complied, Tommy grabbed the boys hips

"Ready?" Grayson took a deep breath and nodded. It wouldn't be the first time he had fingers in him, but it would be the first time someone else would finger him. 

He tensed as a cold finger entered him, bit tired to relax, discomfort soon melting into pleasure as one finger became two and Tommy started to scissor him

Tubbo learned over to hungrily kiss Grayson, now 3 fingers deep in himself. Grayson moaned into the kiss as Tommy added a third finger and curled them, barely brushing his prostate, the boy gripping the sheets. 

He needed more.

"Please, please fuck me now" he panted 

“Patience pup” Tommy replied

Tommy pumped his fingers a few more times before he pulled them out, hearing a whine from Grayson. Tommy tore off his boxers and positioned himself at Grayson's entrance. With a final nod, he began to push into him, Grayson letting out a high pitched moan as Tommy filled him up. Finally, their hips met and they could all see a bulge in Grayson's stomach from Tommy's dick.

That's hot

As Tommy let Grayson adjust, Toby took his fingers out and ran his clean hand through Grayson’s hair. 

"Move please" Grayson said after a minute 

Tommy slowly pulled out so that just the tip remained in then snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt. 

Grayson let out a strangled moan as Tommy set a ruthless pace, the blond pounding into his ass. Grayson's stomach bulged with every thrust and all he could do was moan with pleasure

"So good, so good for me" Tommy's deep voice praised him

Toby was kissing him and playing with his nipples as Tommy continued to fuck the blond ruthlessly, the brunette becoming more and more aroused. 

"Tommy, I want him in me now" Tommy nodded and pulled out of Grayson, chuckling as the smaller boy whined at the sudden lack of fullness. 

Toby lay down on his back and looked up at Grayson expectantly. 

"Oh" 

Grayson's face flushed red as it registered what Toby was inviting him to do 

"Fuck me Grayson, mark me as yours"

Gray sucked in a sharp breath as he settled between Toby's legs, admiring the sight below him.

"You are very beautiful" he mumbled

The compliment caught Toby completely off guard, the brunette's face flushing bright red, and Tommy chuckled softly

"My beautiful boys"

Grayson gently lifted one of Toby's lights, placing it around his hips as he began to push into the small boy beneath him. Once he was all the way in, he waited for Toby to nod before he began to gently thrust into him. His movements became faster and harder and Grayson leaned over to suck marks on Toby's neck. He only paused briefly when Tommy tapped his shoulder 

"Can I start again?" Grayson nodded and Tommy wasted no time pushing back into gray, forcing him to go deeper into Toby, both of them moaning at the feeling. 

Grayson was slowly becoming undone, as he fucked into Toby and Tommy thrust into him from behind, trying to find his sweet spot, grinning when he found it and Grayson let out a surprised squeak. 

"Heh found it"

Grayson let out a pornographic moan as Tommy angled to hit the ball of nerves dead-on as the blond continued to pound into him. 

Tubbo wrapped his arms around Grayson's torso, clawing at his back leaving scratches as the purple-eyed boy found his prostate and began to pound on it. Toby had a beautiful view of the boy about him, he could see where Grayson's stomach bulged every time Tommy thrust into him, relishing in the feeling of Grayson pounding into him. 

"You are so beautiful Grayson, so beautiful and so good for us”

Grayson was crying by this point, mumbling curses and nonsense as his body was overrun by pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, please more"

  
  


Tommy picked up the pace, pounding into the boy as Toby thrust his hips up to match his tempo. They could tell they were all reaching their limits as heat began to pool in their stomachs. 

Grayson's eyes rolled back into his head as he came in Toby with a scream. 

" I love you I love you I love you I love you _"_

Tommy came next, burying himself to the hilt as he released his load onto Grayson.

Toby finished last, covering Graysons's stomach and chest in white, riding out the last of his high.

Tommy gently pulled out of Grayson, helping him out of Toby and laying him down in the bed.

Grayson laid dazed on the sheets, looking completely fucked out, eyes cloudy, hair a ruffled disaster, as cum dripped from his ass, dripping down his legs and his stomach was painted white. 

He looked beautiful, thought Tommy and Toby. 

Toby grabbed the three of their pajamas and walked to the bathroom to run a bath for them, only limping slightly.

Tommy turned to the dazed boy still laying on the bed.

"Can I pick you up? We need to get you clean and I don't think you're going to be walking tonight" Tommy ran a loving hand through Grayson's messy hair

"Yeah" mumbled Grayson, too tired to even think

Careful to not hurt the poor boy, Tommy gently picked Grayson up bridal Style and carried him to the bathroom where Toby was waiting, bath full of warm water and bubbles.

After they had gotten all cleaned up, they settled into bed, Grayson snuggled comfortably between Tommy and Toby.

Before he drifted off he mumbled out a question

"What does this make us? Because I really really like you guys and I really enjoyed whatever just happened"

Tommy pressed a soft kiss on the side of his head

"We were hoping you could be our boyfriend?" Tommy asked, a soft smile on his face

"I mean we both really like you too and would love to have you with us" Toby added, hugging Grayson gently

"Boyfriends.." Grayson liked how that word felt in his mouth

"I think I'd like that" 

Smiles appeared on all of their faces as they snuggled closer to each other. 

"I love you guys"

Soon the three drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

\----

  
  


The next day the rain had let up, and people were once again wandering the streets. Wilbur was chatting with Fundy and Eret as they helped Niki open up the bakery when he heard a small ruckus. 

He looked up and saw a very smug-looking Tommy and Tubbo helping a very marked up, tired, and fucked out looking Purpled walk. 

"I knew it" Eret laughed opening their hands

Grumbling, Fundy and Will both hand them five dollars, as Niki laughed, getting a hot tea and some baked goods ready for the boys. 

Purpled was not a jealous person but maybe just this once it got him somewhere good.


	2. continue

Hello everyone!

i was not expecting this story to get as popular as it did lol, but y'all wanted more 

it was gonna be just a one shot to try and get out this hyperfixation but y'all seem to like is and i have more ideas

i still feel guilty as all hell, but this is a safe space to get this out of my system 

if you have any requests you'd like, feel free to drop them in the comments and i'll take a look when i finish my ideas

keep in mind i am a minor and will only be focusing on Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled and possible Ranboo (tho probably not much)

edit: i've fallen down a new hyperfixation rabbit hole so you can add SammyGreen to that :')

(requests are now closed :)

**_things i will not write because i may be problematic but i have morals:_ **

_rape/non-con_

_adults x any teen_

_a/o/b or mpreg_

_kinks involving body fluids_

_incest_

**please keep in mind this is all the character versions of them not them irl**

**i do not condone shipping them irl as they are uncomfortable with it and please do not push anything of that sort on them**

**do not share this story with them**

if you are looking for more, non ship Purpled, Tommy, Tubbo content, because honestly this trio is underrated, there is an author i like who has a couple platonic stories about them 

the author is ArtisticShadowWolf and you Should check out their book "[what do we have left to lose?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454690/chapters/67119349)" , it's really good and i'm very excited for the last chapter to come out

with all that out of the way please enjoy whatever this oneshot book is 

more updates soon, idk i'm a student don't expect a regular schedule 

stay safe, keep you hate away, and remember to drink water and wear a mask

see you soon

\- Pup

edit, requests are closed :)


	3. shut me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is a huge brat and Purpled decides to teach him a lesson
> 
> warning very much Smutty, don't like don't read

Purpled and SammyGreen were well known in the Hypixel server as two of the best players in the Bedwars faction. They were practically unbeatable in solos and a force to be reckoned with in doubles. They were both quick-witted and strong PvPers and part of the well-known team faction known as “Tiredtwt''. 

Sammy was also a massive brat and it was driving Purpled insane. 

Purpled sighed heavily as Sammy stole all the gold from the generator for the second time. They were on their last game of the day, the two were not scheduled for any more games for a few days, and Sammy had done nothing all day but make dirty jokes, tease Purpled, and flirt with other players and it was driving him insane.

The day had started normally enough the two had four games scheduled then they had a week off, but about halfway through the first game things started to go downhill, for Purped at least. 

It was nothing big at first, just a few dirty jokes and casual teasing, nothing unusual for Sammy, and Purpled initially just brushed it off, but as the games progressed Sammy got more confident. He began to tease Purp more, becoming a little more touchy and his dirty jokes got worse, more suggestive. He began to casually flirt with the other people in the starting arena and by their final game he was purposely distracting Purpled, and practically ignoring any and all instructions from the purple-eyed boy, simply sticking his tongue out and running off and Purpled had had enough.

  
“Sammy I swear to god, stop stealing the gen!” the blond growled, purple eyes flashing with annoyance

“Make me” Sammy simply replied with a smirk

That was the final straw

As soon as the game was over, the duo somehow winning, Purpled grabbed Sammy's wrist and started walking out of the arena, dragging the poor Australian behind him. Despite his tall, lanky form, Purpled was strong and despite being more built, Sammy was in no position to fight back as Purpled dragged them through the hub portal and into the main Hypixel server. They walked in silence for a while, Purpled's iron grip never loosening. They eventually reached the portal, and Purpled only let go of Sammy's wrist long enough to punch in the code for their team fraction before he grabbed him again and led them through the Portal. The portal let them to their base, a cluster of houses where the rest of the Tiredtwt crew lived, and Purpled marched forwards towards one of the houses, still dragging Sammy behind him, passing Astelic and Wallie, the two only laughing as Sammy waved helplessly at them.

Once they finally arrived, Purpled practically kicked open the door and finally let go of Sammy, the two of them kicking off their shoes, dumping weapons and armor on the table to be cleaned later. Once he was done, Purpled turned around to face Sammy who was standing there nervously, gently rubbing his wrists and Purpled let out a sigh.

"Did you have fun today?"

Sammy looked away, pretending he didn't know what Purpled was talking about as his boyfriend began to walk towards him.

Purpled grabbed both Sammy's wrists and pinned them against the wall, trapping the Aussie, who let out a squeak of surprise as his sunglasses were knocked off and clattered to the floor. He flushed red as Purpled pressed his body against his own and purple eyes met green.

"Sammy," Purpled said, a warning laced in his tone, "why were you being such a brat?"

Sammy gulped, flustered from their current position, but still managed a cocky smirk as he answered.

"Because it's funny?"

Purpled growled and let go of Sammy's wrists, turning around and taking a few steps away as Sammy stumbled to regain his composure before Purpled whirled around on his heels and grabbed Sammy's tie, yanking it and smashing their lips together. 

Sammy froze, caught off guard, but soon melted into the kiss, placing his arms around Purpled's waist but Purpled smirked onto his lips

"Do you really think you deserve a reward?"

Sammy gulped, trying to figure out if he should be good or not, ultimately his bratty side won over and he answered with a smug smile

“Yes”

Grayson's purple eyes locked onto Sammy's green eyes, the blond let out a growl as the brunette watched the pupils dilate

“Really?'' Sammy shivered as Purpled’s voice dropped, the humouring tone gone, replace with a tone the brunette couldn’t quite place

Turning abruptly, Purpled walked to their room still holding onto Sammy's tie, once again dragging the boy behind them, Sammy trying to ignore how much he was enjoying the way Purpled manhandled him. Once they entered the room Purpled let go of Sammy's tie and order him to take off his jacket. 

Sammy complied and quickly shook off the suit jacket, throwing it over the back of the chair, then looked at Purpled expectantly. Purpled walked over and undid Sammy's tie, looking at it as if debating something

"Put your arms in front of you" the blond ordered him

"Why should I do that?" Sammy decided that he wasn't done being a brat today

"I was gonna leave your hands free, but you don't seem to be able to keep your hands to yourself" 

Purpled's voice was deep and left no room for debate and Sammy stuck out his wrists, Purpled grabbing them, tying them together, making sure Sammy was comfortable but couldn't break free. 

“Raise your arms” Sammy raised a confused eyebrow but compiled, and Purpled used his nimble fingers to quickly undo the buttons of Sammy's white shirt, running a soft hand down Sammy's chest, making the Aussie shiver.

Grayson gently pushed Sammy, catching him off guard, causing him to fall onto the bed, shirt tangled around his torso, bound arms about his head and legs sprawled out. He felt his face flush red as Grayson stood above him, eyes unabashedly roaming Sammy's body. Grayson looked down at the boy beneath him, admiring the way that his skin was flushed red, his white button-up open to expose his body, arms lay bound above his head. Sammy felt exposed and vulnerable and it turned him very much on.

Before he could even process what was happening, Grayson swiftly hopped onto the bed and straddled him, sitting directly on Sammy's dick, making the brunette gasp in surprise, as Grayson ground down gently.

“Is this okay?” the blond asked softly and Sammy nodded

Grayson ran a hand through Sammy's hair in a comforting way and Sammy leaned into the hand, eyes closing at the gentle touch. Suddenly his eyes flew open as Grayson roughly grabbed his hair and yanked him up, capturing the boy in a rough kiss

"Did you forget this was a punishment again?"

Giving him no time to reply, Grayson ground down harshly and Sammy let out a surprised moan as his hands flexed, desperately wanting to grab on to something but unable to because of the restraints. 

Grayson chuckled and stopped his movements, ignoring Sammy's whine at the loss of friction, and raised up on his knees, pulling his purple hoodie over his head, t-shirt riding up slightly as he tossed the hoodie off the bed. 

Once he’d removed the hoodie, he went back to grinding on Sammy, this time, grinding their clothed dicks together, Sammy instinctively thrusting his hips up, eyes closed, panting slightly.

Grayson smirked, stilling his hips and placing a hand on Sammy's throat, not putting any pressure on it, but Sammy still opened his eyes, staring at the boy above him with unfocused eyes

“Are you done being a brat?” Grayson asked

It took Sammy a moment to remember how to speak but he finally found his words, somehow not stuttering 

“Yes” 

Grayson smiled

“You realize I still need to punish you right?”

Sammy nodded slowly, his brattiness slipping away and Grayson couldn't help but kiss him again, a rough sloppy kiss, his hands moving from Sammy’s neck to his bound wrists as they messily made out, bodies grinding together slowly. 

When Grayson finally pulled away, they were both panting heavily and Grayson admired the wreck below him that was Sammy. Sammy's eyes were glossy, his pupils dilated with lust. His curly hair was a mess and he was panting, hands flexing as he tried to grip onto something. He looked like a mess and they had barely started. He leaned down to nip at Sammy’s ear and mumbled,

“I can't wait to wreck you”

Sammy's eyes widened and he let out a squeak as Grayson began to attack his neck, slowly sucking and biting at the pale skin, leaving purple marks that would be impossible to hide, Sammy leaving a few of his own on Grayson. He began to move down, pushing Sammy's shirt away to leave marks on his shoulders, palming the Aussie slowly, Sammy letting out a small moan.

Deciding he was done teasing, Grayson sat up and reached over Sammy's wrists, quickly untying them, letting the tie fall off the bed. Grayson stood up, pulling his shirt off, and tossed it, sending a look to Sammy, who quickly pushed himself up, shuffling towards the edge of the bed. Grayson, now shirtless, walked back over to the bed where Sammy was sitting on his knees and Grayson ran a hand through his brown curly hair before grabbing Sammy's hands, guiding them to his belt. Sammy looked up at him not moving and Grayson raised an eyebrow at the boy

“You know what to do Sammy” 

But Sammy had one act of defiance left 

“What if I don't want to?”

“Sammy” Grayson warned him with a growl

“Make me” Sammy smirked

Grayson grabbed his hair and pulled the boy up, crouching down so they were face to face, and growled in the Aussies ear

“This is your punishment Sammy, you have been nothing but bratty all day. Would you rather me tie you up and leave you here, all wound up but with no way to get off, with not even your hand to relieve yourself.” Sammy let out a whine

“Maybe I should gag you, just to shut that pretty mouth of yours up. You seemed so happy today, flirting around, would you rather one of them fuck you? Maybe Walli, 80, or even both of them. Maybe you would shut up if you had two dicks inside of you” Sammy all but moaned, his dick twitching at the thought of having two inside of him at once  
  
Grayson noticed and laughed, making a mental note to talk to Walli the next day

“Such a slut” Grayson stood up again so that Sammy's face was right in front of his bulge. 

“Let's try this again” he let go of Sammy's hair “ Come on pretty boy you know what to do” 

Grayson knew he’d won as Sammy undid his belt with fumbling hands and unzipped the jeans, letting gray kick them off, leaving the blond in only his boxers. 

Sammy mouthed the bulge through the boxers before pulling them down enough to let Grayson's dick free. Grayson's hand was back in his hair, soft and encouraging as Sammy kitten licked the tip, before slowly taking the length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, the blond letting out soft noises. Sammy hummed slightly, sucking slightly and doing his best to hollow his cheeks as Grayson let out a deep moan. Grayson pulled out of Sammy’s mouth and pulled up his boxers, then leaned down, catching Sammy in a soft kiss.

Grayson pushed Sammy back onto the bed, quickly undoing the Aussie's belt, Sammy lifting his hips allowing Grayson to remove his pants, leaving the boys in only their boxers. They crashed their lips together, once again sloppy making out as they rutted against each other, grinding their clothed dicks together, desperate for friction. They broke the kiss gasping for air, and Grayson grabbed the waistband of Sammy's boxers pulling them off, along with his own, tossing them off the bed. Grayson put three fingers to Sammy's lips, a silent command obeyed as Sammy opened his mouth

“Suck”

Sammy complied, coating the digits in saliva. Grayson removed the fingers from sams mouth and with a final nod from Sammy, pushed the first finger in the boy, pumping it slowly, relishing in the deep moan Sammy let out, soon adding a second as he began to scissor the boy, Sammy gripping the sheets, eyes screwed shut with pleasure. Soon enough Grayson added the third finger, pumping them until he thought Sammy was stretched enough. 

He pulled out his fingers, laughing as Sammy whined at the empty feeling but the blond shushed him. Grayson spit into his hands, pumping his own dick a few times, and positioned himself at Sammy's entrance, not moving. 

“Come on Grayson, please stop teasing” Sammy whined out, thrusting his hips slightly, whining when Grayson held them still

"Do you want me to fuck you?" The blond asked and Sammy nodded frantically

"Use your words Sam" Sammy looked up at him, light green eyes slightly clouded 

"Please Grayson?"

"Beg" 

"w… what?"

"Why should I let you? You've been nothing but a brat all day." 

Sammy took a deep breath and let the last of his pride fall away as he looked up at Grayson, eyes finally focusing

"Please Sir, please fuck me. I'm sorry I was bad today, I'll be good I promise, please fuck me so hard I can't walk for days. Mark me up so the world knows who I belong to, please” 

The brunette looked up at him, eyes clouded with lust

“Wreck me, make me forget my own name”

Grayson inhaled sharply, pupils dilating as he grabbed Sammy's hips 

“Gladly”

Grayson slowly pushed his hips forwards until he was all the way in Sammy, bottoming out, groaning at the warmth. The brunette threw his head back as he was filled, all 8 inches of Grayson making a bulge appear in his stomach. 

Grayson, waited a moment before pulling out until just the tip remained in Sammy, before snapping his hips forward roughly, making the brunette let out a shaky moan. As Grayson began to thrust into Sammy at a relentless pace, he started to kiss and suck at his neck again. Sammy wrapped his arms around Grayson's torso, one of his legs wrapping around Grayson's waist, pushing him deeper into the Australian. Sammy felt like his guts were being rearranged and hell knows he wasn't complaining.

With this new angle, Grayson hit Sammy's prostate dead on and Sammy screamed, nails clawing at Grayson's back, leaving long red scratches on Grayson's pale skin. Grayson smirked and began to angle himself, hitting the nerve bundle again as Sammy let out a stream of screams and curses. 

Grayson began to move faster, relishing at the noises Sammy was making, loud moans, pleas, and curses, he had always been a vocal person and Grayson loved it.

Sammy could feel the heat building in his stomach and he could tell Grayson was close as well, thrusts becoming sloppy as they began to reach their limits

“C..close” Sammy managed to say, and Grayson nodded

“same here” 

“Harder please?” 

Grayson caught Sammy in a kiss as he let go of the last of his control, pounding into the boy underneath him, Sammy's arms falling to his side, gripping the sheets so tight they were surprised they didn't rip.

“Graysson please” the Aussie slurred and Grayson wrapped his hand around Sammy’s dick and began to pump him as Sammy let out a broken scream

“YEs, I love you, I love you, I lOve you, please Grayson I’m gonnA” Sammy's voice jumped a pitch as he came, painting Grayson's hand and chest white as his vision when white

The sight of Sammys coming undone, the ways his body arched, pushing him in deeper, and how his eyes rolled back as he came tipped Grayson over the edge, and let out a deep groan as he came inside Sammy, filling the boy up with his own cum as they rode out their orgasms. 

When they finally came down from their highs panting heavily, Grayson sat up, still buried all the way in Sammy, and looked at his hand covered in Sammy's cum and, making eye contact with the brunette, he brought the hand up to his mouth and began to lick it, licking all the cum off his hand before swallowing and moving down to catch Sammy in another kiss. Sammy gasped as he felt Grayson's dick shift inside of him, and moaned as Grayson kissed him, the salty taste of his own cum filling his mouth. 

Sammy ran a hand over the bulge in his stomach, both of them shivering and Grayson finally pulled out, watching as the white spilled out of Sammy's ass. 

The poor boy looked all fucked out, with hickeys everywhere, his hair a mess, eyes half-closed as Grayson's cum spilling from his ass. The blond couldn't resist taking a picture before gently picking up his boyfriend and carried him to the bathroom to wash up. Once they were clean, Grayson helped Sammy get his PJ's on, pulling on his own and the two crawled into bed

"good night Grayson, I love you" Sammy mumbled and Grayson pressed a kiss to his forehead

"good night Sammy, I love you too"

they smiled and soon the pair fell asleep in each other's arms

**_Bonus:_ **

_Next day_

Everyone was gathered for breakfast, 80 had woken up early and decided to make pancakes, and once by one, the rest of the crew slowly trickled in. The group was chatting quietly, some more awake than others, when Purpled and Sammy finally arrived. Sammy was leaning on Purpled, limping as he walked, and if the marks all over his neck were an indication, Sammy wasn't gonna be walking properly for a few days. Astelic and Hannah took pity on the poor boy, Purpled stepped aside and let them help Sammy over to a table, while he went over to where Walli was sitting, hands shoved in his pockets and a smirk forming on his face as he sat down

“Morning Purp” Walli greeted him with a smile and passed him a plate of food  
“Morning Bear” Purpled greeted his best friend and accepted the plate “Thanks”

They ate in silence for a bit until Purpled looked over at his best friend and nudged him, getting Walli's attention 

“Hey Bear I had this idea and I was wondering if you could help me” 

Walli watched Purpled’s eyes flicker to where Sammy sat and felt a small smirk form on his face

“I’m listening”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go 
> 
> hyperfixation go brrrrr

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed 
> 
> I guess I have Twitter now....   
> @puplomatic


End file.
